User talk:Joy Niebergall
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Tpffan5196 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Nan the cowdog (talk) 02:35, November 7, 2013 (UTC) — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. It's ok It's ok, some of my OCs are somewhat a mary-sueish. But i do not find your comments on my characters to be rude, but I just find you that you are helping me. it's find, i accept any comments, because comments can change my OCs.. For the replies of my OCs 1.'''Karen Lansbury Karen is not really a "posh-life character" and Candace likes Karen's fashion because her fashion typically fits Candace. Candace can be defined as No.1 fan of Karen, because she always appreciate her designs which makes her want to buy her fashions. One thing, the term for "upperclass designer" doesn't mean she's a "super mega rich fashion designer', it's a term/rank for fashion designers who makes their fashion designing "awesome and extended to the edge of designing" in other words, they are good at fashion designing. 2.Isabelle Garcia-Shapiro Well, Isabella is not officially Isabella's twin sister anymore, she's now her "cousin look-a-like". Typically, Love Interests can not be choose, it is only choose through the heart. The way she flirted with Phineas is fake, she only faked it just so her cousin could be so jealous of her. This really happens in real life, Best friends or enemies often joke about having a crush on their best friend's/enemy's crush. Although, it can deemed fake because they are only joking. 3.Lila Goddard Yeah, your right. We are in a same matter, I just soon realized that Lawrence isn't a popular guy and Doof, I just can't pictured him cheating on anyone. Despite the fact that he treated his girlfriends nicely, but had a terrible luck on dating. Anyway, by the means of "having a bad taste to man", it can be an idiom, it can be translated to "having a bad luck to man". They are many things that her daughter realized, one certain example is: Lila is evil. I never put this in her page, but the reason why Doof cheated on her is because he can't stand her anymore, in truth she was really dramatic and fickle-minded to him. If you mean that Yvonne never mets her father, well you're wrong. She also had a close relationship to her father, which made it seem like Lila's daughter wants them to get back together. Yvonne is a not bad girl like Vanessa, she's a nice girl who clearly accepts everything,even if her mother is evil. 4.Jenny Bell If you read the second episode where Jenny appears, your right. She is possessed by a witch with demonic powers and you're on the right point, i based her story with Albert to Marceline and Ash from Adventure Time. 5.Evelyn Du Bois She is younger than Albert. I have my own universe,where Albert is not similar to the Canon Universe. Albert is 20 years old in my Universe, he is in the same age as my young adult OCs. 6.Alan Marshall Alan is a guy who is occasionally flirting with girls, though he can deemed careless because he never knew the age of the girls he flirted with. You're right, i'm gonna "decrease" his age, because it is really weird for a guy who flirts with an underage girl. 7.Aelita Now this girl, she is 2/4 human and 3/4 alien because of her blood. Her crush to Jeremy is not really one-sided, ok but it seems that i accidentally put that her crush to Jeremy is "one-sided from her side", I couldn't remember anything after editing this character, because i completely forget about her. Yup, her first kiss with Jeremy is typically a "forced kiss or surprise romance" and if you asked why she had an alien side? well i forgot to put this. Her father is an alien. 8.Ellen Borland You're on the right point, Ellen is really killed by Doof. Sorry, I'm really a fast-typer, so if i type everything that i exactly think in my mind, I would clearly missed those words. Doof had an obsession of her, so if she denies anything from Doof, he will hurt her. For times, Doof can be careless because he never realized that his inventions would hurt smeone. 9.Rachel Monogram She became friends with Carl ever since Carl became an unpaid intern. Major Monogram treats Carl like a son to him, which means that Rachel's relationship with Carl is typically more like a brother/sister relationship. Basically, Rachel never liked overprotective people like her father and her brother because it will only bother her. But, for people with a father/daughter relationship and overprotectiveness life, they can maintain their good relationship to each other. I'm a Truth Detector'' 02:41, November 8, 2013 (UTC)